DM Devil monke Man !
by Visha lrM
Summary: auk ah! gj..  yg pnting montanya...    tengokmja lah dri! kagak pnde buat summary..


Yeiii! Akhirnya setelah pundungan bbrp thun menjelang bulan(?) aku pun memubliskan fic q! Kali ini tokoh utamanya Monta! Selamat!

**DISCLAIMER: **pra tkoh kpnyaan Riichiro Inagaki n Yusuke Murata. crita awal di kutip dikit dr flim "Devil Boy" akhirny buat dri! Sumpah! Klo mirip ndak tw! Soalny kagak nonton akhirny, ketiduran! XP

**WARNING: **typo(s), OOC (sgt! Montanya agak2 pahlawan! Tp tenang! Akan ku usahain tuk tdk terlalu ooc!), um.. humor? Kagak yakin bakal kelihatan.. garing dah! Advanture? Um.. apa ini termasuk advanture atau tdk kagak tw! Judulny pun... kagak bakat buat judul!

Yang pasti..

**YOU DONT LIKE? DONT READ IT! SO, DONT FLAME!**

Ye! Ye!

.

.

.

"DM (Devil monke- Man)!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah malam yang sunyi. Di sebuah rumah indah bak bangsawan.

Di dalamnya terdapat para pejabat yang sedang asik bermain judi-mahyong. Mereka tertawa bahagia tanpa pedulikan lolongan(?) penduduk lapar di luar sana.

"Uki! Pejabat tidak berguna MAX!" seekor monyet dari atas atap rumah pejabat itu.

"Mukyaa! Aku bukan monyet!" Eh? Benarkah? Sudahlah lupakan! Lanjutkan ceritanya!

Lalu dengan sangat perlahan dan lincah, dia masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Tep.. Secara perlahan.

Tep.. Dengan pasti.

Kriek..

Semua berhenti termasuk para pejabat. Mereka memastikan apakah mereka salah dengar? Iya! Salah dengar! Pikir mereka.

Dan setelah yakin para pejabat itu tidak curiga, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Gudang harta!

'Mukyaa! banyak harta MAX! Kok tidak sedikit pun dikasih rakyat?' pikirnya.

Dia pun mengambil harta sebanyak yang dia bisa. Sayang dia begitu ceroboh hingga salah satu kalung terjatuh dan itu di dengar oleh pejabat. Pejabat itu menyuruh pengawalnya untuk mengurus itu sedangkan dia balik bermain lagi. Saat pengawal itu sampai, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yang membela rakyat dari korupsi.

Seorang yang melakukan apapun untuk rakyat.

Seorang yang mencuri demi rakyat.

Seorang pahlawan bagi rakyat.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal orang itu.

Seorang yang berjulukan..

DM.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah. Di tempat penjualan barang-barang berharga. Orang itu masuk dan mengeluarkan pendapatannya kemarin.

"Hari ini dapat berapa Devil Monkey?" tanya penjual di sana sambil meneliti harta yang di bawa DM.

"Ukiii! DM itu bukan singkatan Devil Monkey! Tapi Devil Man! Aku seorang pria dewasa! Man MAX!" jawab yang di panggil Devil Monkey-entah dari mana dia belajar bahasa Inggris itu.

"Baik! Baik! Ini uangnya." Melempar sejumlah koin kearah DM. Dan dia pun pergi dengan sedikit kesal. Siapa juga yang mau di bilang monyet? Walau masih saudara sama monyet tetap saja-

"Mukyyaa! Aku bukan monyet! Dan bukan saudaranya!" dan mony- maksudku DM itu pun kembali berjalan sambil sesekali memberikan uang yang dia dapat kepada orang miskin sekitar.

"Terima kasih DM!" Itulah yang diucapkan oleh seorang gadis kecil. DM hanya tersenyum tulus menjawab mereka. Tunggu! Ne karakter terlalu keren! Ganti!

"Terima kasih DM! Ini hadiah untukmu!" gadis kecil itu pun memberi sebuah pisang.

"Uki! Pisang!" menyambar pisang itu dengan badan terseret di tanah dan memakannya dengan lahap-tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Ne baru bagus!

"Mukyaa! Aku tidak terima MAX!" Lanjut lagi.

Semua berjalan nomal. Para rakyat yang menjual dagangan dan para pembeli yang meminta diskon. Tapi ada yang bisa menghancurkan hari-hari normal itu. Bila 'mereka' datang. 'Mereka' adalah..

"Hei! Pajak! Pajak!" teriak seorang pria yang terlihat mewakili pria yang berada di kuda bicara.

"Ah! Utusan kerajaan!" Ya! 'Mereka' itu adalah utusan kerajaan, "Aku sudah bayar pajak untuk bulan ini!"

"Pajak naik dua kali lipat! Bayar!"

"Tapi.."

"Mau tokomu hancur?" Dan dengan seketika juga pemilik toko memberi sejumlah uang pada pria itu. Mereka pun pergi tanpa kompromi lagi.

Mereka terus berjalan memasuki pusat pedesaan sambil sesekali menarik pajak lagi. Pada saat mereka sampai di tengah-tengah jalan utama.

"Hei para orang-orang hina! Besok akan diadakan pemilihan jodoh untuk putri! Karena itu, kalian tidak boleh ada di sekitar jalanan! Jangan buat para pangeran yang akan datang sakit karena bau kalian!" kata ketua utusan kerajaan yang menaiki kuda.

Para penduduk dibuat takut olehnya mereka semua ingin menyela dan mengatakan apa yang mereka ingin katakan tapi..

"Uki? Gimana nanti mereka mendapat uang? Mereka harus berjualan!" katanya dari dalam sebuah kedai.

"Bukan urusan kami! Para pangeran lebih penting!" jawab utusan itu dengan sinisnya.

"Tidak penting? Kalau gitu kita pindah negri saja ya! Tempat di mana kita tidak diremehkan MAX!"

"Was.. Wes.. Wos.." Para rakyat pun terprovokasi. Benar juga katanya! Kalau tidak ada rakyat mana bisa ada negara!

Ctik!..

Utusan itu sudah tidak mau berbicara panjang lebar dengan rakyat jelata. Hingga dia menyuruh pengawalnya untuk menangkap orang yang ada di dalam kedai itu. Saat para pengawal itu masuk, terdengar suara perkelahian. Para pengawal itu pun keluar dalam keadaan tidak baik dengan hiasan kulit pisang di badan mereka.

Keluarlah orang yang mencari masalah dengan utusan kerajaan. Dialah DM.

"Anak kecil?"

"Mukyyaaa! Aku sudah dewasa! This is a pen(?)!" teriak DM sok-sok bahasa Inggris, mungkin maksudnya I am a man. Entah siapa yang mengajarkannya.

"Aah! Aku tidak peduli! Dia telah menghina kerajaan! Pengawal! Tangkap dia!"

"Ukiii!" Teriak DM berlarian tak karuan.

Penangkapan mony- DM pun berlangsung sengit. Ada yang terlompat, terjungkir, tercebur, terjun, terter(?). #otak author terong- maksudnya error sebentar.

Bahkan ada saat dia menangkap pisang terbang, memakan dan membuang kulitnya sembarangan. Mengakibatkan tabrak beruntun di jalan tol(?). Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, dia melempar uang yang sempat dirampas utusan itu kepada rakyat. Tapi.. Dia malah melemparnya! Akibatnya uang itu malah menipuk kepala utusan.

Oke! Pengejaran itu pun berakhir pada hilangnya DM di sebuah hutan yang terbilang cukup luas. Para pengawal yang sudah capek mencari pun membiarkan DM pergi di sertai kutukan-kutukan dan sumpah akan menangkapnya nanti.

"Mukyaaa!.. Dasar orang bodoh!" Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia lebih bodoh lagi.

Yap! Para pengawal itu tidak dapat mengejar lagi karena dia berada di atas pohon. Benar-benar ciri khas mo- DM.

Saat DM sedang asik-asiknya menertawai pengawal-pengawal yang masih berkeliaran–walau sedikit. Sebuah tangan mendarat di pundaknya.

DEG!

'Mukyaa! Jangan-jangan pengawal MAX?' batinnya dan dengan perlahan memutar kepala melihat siapa yang menepuk punggungnya.

**v-.-.-BERSAMBUNG-.-.-v**

**OMONGAN SUKA-SUKAKU**

Hyaaaa! Akhirny jdi jg!

Da brp blan y d tlantarin?.. pke brsmbung pla lg tu!

Ok! klo da bbrp yg alurny agak cpat.. Biarin ja! #plak

Klo da kta-kta yg tdk brkenan... biarain jg! #plakplak

Mlas ngedit..

Sekian dr saia! Makasih tuk yg da bc!

Klo berkenan silahkan meninggalkan pesan yg berarti..

Oh! 1 lg! Klo ripiu krang dr 10..

Kagak mw lanjutin!

Trauma ama fic prtma yg dpt dikit ripiu..

Jd.. skli lg! Makasih tuk yg da bc...


End file.
